1401 BC
[[ስዕል:1401B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 74: 1401 BC. Previous map: 1433 BC. Next map: 1358 BC (Maps Index)]] 1401 BC - MITANNI-EGYPTIAN PEACE MAIN EVENTS 1431 BC - Ehud defeats Moab, restores Israel In 1431 BC the Israelites again cried out to the Lord and the left handed Benjaminite Ehud (Naod) arose and slew Eglon in the vicinity of Jericho, the Israelites came down from the mountains of Ephraim and seized the Jordan crossing, and defeated a force of ten thousand Moabites. After this Israel was once again the only non pagan nation or people, with Ehud as judge. 1428 BC - Thutmose III takes Napata In 1428 BC Thutmose III of Egypt conducted one last campaign in Nubia, taking the town of Napata near his current border and building a fort. The viceroy Tutemhab had been succeeded in Agazi-Kush by Herhator in ca. 1445 BC, but in ca. 1425 BC we find a king Ityopphis II, signifying the native Agazi-Kush revival that had pushed the border back to Napata. 1427-1401 BC - Reign of Amenhotep II In 1427 BC Thutmose III elevated Amenhotep II to be co-Pharaoh and heir. As co-Pharaoh it seems Amenhotep II first had the statuary of their predecessor Queen Hatshepsut defaced or destroyed. In 1425 BC he became sole Pharaoh after Thutmose. He continued the campaigns in Syria against Mitanni. In 1424 BC he campaigned on Qatna and Qadesh, in 1420 BC in Nuhasshe, in 1418 BC in Djahy. He is recorded to have captured tens of thousand of slaves, including 3,600 "Habiru". Artatama I, who followed Shaushtatar in Mitanni in 1409 BC, sued Egypt for a formal peace, as the campaigns had stopped for a few years. The Sutu people, related to Arameans and possibly also to Amorites, were now effectively independent of the Mitanni west of the Euphrates, and Mitanni was having other conflicts with Hatti. However when Egypt demanded a Mitannian princess for the Pharaoh to seal the alliance, Artatama balked at first. After repeated negotiations by messenger, when Thutmose IV became Pharaoh in 1401 BC, Artatama agreed to give his daughter in marriage for peace, and the border between their domains was agreed to be the Orontes river. This ushered in a new era of diplomatic relations in the Near East. 1425-1400 BC - Reign of Tudhaliya II in Hatti In 1430 BC, Huzziya II was killed by the Chief of the Royal Bodyguard Muwatalli I who usurped the throne. In 1425 BC however, Muwatalli too was assassinated in another coup and Tudhaliya II ended up king of Hatti. He is sometimes also called Tudhaliya I since the previous Tudhaliya I was unattested. Tudhaliya II first campaigned in Luwia and Asia (Assuwa) and even took Troy, which would remain friendly to Hatti after this. The Hittite name for a city near Troy, Wilusha, shows Ilium was already built, thus there must have been an Ilus I already, and the Ilus who reigned in 1318 BC must be Ilus II and did not build it. After further campaigning by Tudhaliya, Luwia hereafter called Arzawa under king Kupanta-Kuturiya, was pushed up into its smallest confines next to Miletus. Miletus was now in the hands of Achaean Mycenaeans or 'Ahhiyawa' led by Atarshiya, and they invaded the land of the Lukkan duke, Madduwatta, who appealed to Hatti for help. Tudhaliya installed Madduwatta in Zipshala province as a vassal on the front lines. From there Madduwatta tried to invade Arzawa and was defeated. Hattian troops had to rescue Madduwatta by defeating Kupanta-Kuturiya, and Maduwatta was restored in Zipshala. Then Atarshiya invaded Zipshala with 100 chariots. The Hittites once again liberated Zipshala for Madduwatta a third time, but this time the Hittite general Kishnapili stayed in occupation. After the initial conquest of Assuwa, Tudhaliya campaigned on the Kaskans who were encroaching from the north. Then Ishuwa province in the east had rebelled and gone to Mitanni which reoccupied it (starting a trend it seems), so Tudhaliya occupied Kizzuwatna, making it a puppet state under Shunashura. As war broke out with Mitanni, the Hittites even entered Naharin and captured Washukanni. Madduwatta ended up turning on Kishnapili in a plot and declaring independence from Hatti, then joined with Arzawa in a marriage alliance, making him effectively ruler there too. Maduwatta then seized Hapalla and Pitasha provinces from Tudhaliya, on pretext of intervening when they rebelled from Hatti. In addition, Tudhaliya II began to have treaty relations with Egypt and Amenhotep II, who agreed to resettle the inhabitants of Kurushtama. Egypt possibly also allowed Hatti the administration of Alashiya (Cyprus), which Attarshiya of Achaea seized from Hatti soon after Tudhaliya II, when Arnuwanda I succeeded him in 1400 BC. 1420 BC - Hothbrod in Swedica Hothbrod succeeded Ragnar in Swedica in 1420 BC and went on to conquer in the East as far as the Don. Roe succeeded Halfdan in Danica in 1402 BC, and his brother Helgo also began to campaign against the Ruthenians. 1407 BC - Kadashman-harbe in Karanduniash Agum III was followed in Karanduniash in 1423 BC by Karaindash, who made another border treaty with Assyria (though it was still subject to Mitanni) and maintained diplomatic relations with Amenhotep II. Karaindash was succeeded in 1407 BC by Kadashman-harbe. In his reign the Kassites were expelled from Elam. But after the Sutaean people declared independence from Mitanni, Kadashman-harbe advantageously intervened, smiting them from east to west, and fortifying Jebl Bisri, indeed in the far west of their territory. He subjected the Sutaeans to Karanduniash.